


A Glass and a Half

by Mongol



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongol/pseuds/Mongol
Summary: Tohsaka Rin attends a social function at the Clocktower. So does Luviagelita Edelfelt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a perfect storm of anxiety and perfectionism that delayed this story by a month. It took me three weeks to write the last few paragraphs of smut needed to finish this work. Well, you liked the last two, so I get the feeling you'll like this one as well. I just can't understand why I'm the only one trying to do this pairing justice. They deserve so much better than me.

Tohsaka Rin listened to Waver Welvet, the second Lord El-Melloi, in all matters involving her education at the Clocktower. It was only the pedagogical and theoretical expertise of that sullen, brooding man that kept him both alive and in a positition of considerable influence in the Clocktower. At first Rin had obeyed him almost without thought, drawing ire out of the man for not questioning the methods he used to educate her and nurse her potential. He held the opinion that no matter what the method, mindless repetition would produce subpar students and eventually corrupt the very principles of it. 

Now, though, he clearly regretted having given her the freedom to voice her doubts. She had every right to complain of his insistance that she would have to attend a social function among the infamously stuffy upper crust of the Clocktower. She had even gone through the trouble of procuring a fine evening gown for the occasion. It didn't matter that she clearly loved every moment of wearing it, as he was still overstepping his authority as an instructor by forcing her to attend.

He stopped and raised his hand to silence another argument against going that Tohsaka Rin was in the process of formulating. His sudden halt almost made Rin crash into his back. Rin halted and fell quiet. She gave her instructor a worried look, feeling concerned that she might've overstepped in her critique of his decision and annoyed him. ”As I was saying-”

Lord El-Melloi interrupted her. ”You're correct. There is no academic reason for you to attend this social function. I expect you to do so as a courtesy to your instructor.”

”But why? You've always reminded me of the issues of political infighting in the Clocktower and-”

”There may be no academic reason, nor do I insist that you enjoy socializing with the idiots I expect to be in attendance. That doesn't mean that there aren't good reasons for you to take part.”

”Like what? I don't see how-”

He raised his hand to interrupt her again. ”...moronic small talk and champange will help your progress as a mage. It won't, but it's a good thing to meet the people who want to kill you on more favorable terms. Everyone present will be capable of an attempt on your life. Some are possibly already planning such a thing, if they haven't decided to ruin your reputation instead.” He drummed his fingers on the outline of a cigarette package in his suit's pocket and slid his hand in to retrieve one. ”That's why I want you to meet all of them and assess them yourself. Considering the frequency at which students of mine are ruined in one way or the other by their peers, I'd expect the competition for a spot to be a bit less fierce. Just don't get too smitten by one of the young gentlemen whose attention you'll get.” 

”Tch.”

”Is that enough to convince you?”

Rin sighed and nodded. She didn't speak up again for the rest of their short walk to the grounds.

Calling the locale a manor felt a bit unflattering, but it wasn't quite a palace either. Once they reached the main hall Rin gazed up to the roof, which had to be at least ten metres high and wasdecorated with both ornate chandeliers and paintings. She promised herself that she'd come here again just to gawk at the paintings.

”How old do you think they are? Lord El-Melloi?” She lowered her gaze from the roof and found that her instructor had promptly ditched her. Rin cussed at her instructor's lack of tact. Of course he'd take the first opportunity to ditch her the moment he had one, but this was something on another level entirely. She'd scarcely looked away before he was gone. The thought of trying to introduce herself to the snooty nobility as a mage – from the orient no less – filled her with a distinct feeling of dread. The idea was well outside of her comfort zone. 

It wouldn't hurt to at least wander about, she thought. There would be enough art for to gawk at until she ran into her instructor again and gave him the scolding he deserved. 

”Attending for the first time, are we?” A pleasant voice called out from behind her. 

Ah, someone to do meaningless small-talk with, and not a moment too late. Her nerves were about to get the better of her. ”I am. I was hoping to-” Rin spun in place to turn at the new acquaintance beside her. You couldn't mistake that golden hair, that self-satisfied smile or the air of nobility around her, yet Rin had managed to not recognize the voice. 

Luviagelita Edelfelt tilted her head, amused by the sight of Rin's stupefied face. ”Hoping to improve upon your lack of grace? Not a moment too late, Tohsaka Rin. You have yet to reach the age at which lack of proper breeding becomes incorrigible.” 

Oh hell, of course she would be here. What else a stinking-rich noble with nothing to do would have her fun? ”Of all the people in the world...” Rin squinted her eyes with disgust and turned her head away. 

Luvia stepped past Rin to bring herself in front of her rival's face again. ”Did your guardian choose to forsake you? How inelegant of him. ”

”Lord El-Melloi is not my guardian. He is my instructor and yes, he shouldn't have just ditched me here like this.”

”His knowledge as a theoretician is well known, as is his lack of tact in other matters. To think that he would leave a young lady unattended...”

”I can handle myself.”

”Is that so? For a lady capable of fending for herself, you showed very sloppy form yesterday.”

”Hey, I fought you to a draw!”

”Ohoho, that I must disagree with, Tohsaka Rin.” 

Rin nodded her head downwards.” Does that leg still hurt? I saw the way you limped away after our last round. Don't try to pretend I didn't beat you up.” Rin spat her words at the blonde and folded her arms, waiting for the reply. When none came, she pushed the attack again. ”I'm right, huh? I gave you a beating the kind of which-”

”Would the ladies wish to have some refreshments?” A servant bringing drinks interrupted Rin. There was no way the serving girl had just missed Rin's childish outburst, but the girl was trained well enough not to show it. Rin, however, went quite red in the face, snatching the glass from the plate and hoping that the servant would leave right away.

The serving girl did, and Luvia raised her glass in a mocking gesture towards Rin. ”Now that you have properly embarassed us both, would you perhaps let me a have a word?” 

”Fine, fine...”

”Seeing that you have been ditched by your boor of an instructor, would you perhaps let me have the honor of being your chevalier for tonight? No need to worry about making introductions yourself that way. ”

In her mind, Rin cursed Lord-El Melloi again for having left alone. Was he in on the plot with Luvia and were they trying to pull a unsavory prank on her? Grudgingly, Rin had to admit that Luvia was right. It was better to go along with her than to make a fool of herself all by her lonesome. There were worse options than to be seen in the company of one of the most prestigious - and pleasant-looking - mages in the entire Association. The offer did intrigue her, as it was an opportunity for something entirely new: an evening spent with her rival, one where both had so much to lose that neither would risk one of the usual insults. On top of that, Luvia did strike Rin as the kind of person that could help Rin navigate the both dangerous and mind-numbingly dull waters of the Clocktower nobility. 

”Fine. Just don't-”

”Try anything? Worry not, I would never even think of attempting to seduce you.”

Rin wrinkled her face with feigned disgust to hide the blush of excitement that the off-handed remark had brought to her face. 

Much to her credit, Luvia did what she promised. She led Rin around the various groups, introducing her as a promising new debutante, a much needed infusion of fresh blood into the Clocktower. The gentlemen and ladies of the nobility acted politely enough in that meaningless, sickening way typical of the Clocktower that made the mostly harmless – though often destructive of property – scuffles between her and Luvia feel refreshing in comparison. After the seventh set of banal introductions and compliments, Rin nudged Luvia on the waist.

”I need a break from these morons,” she whispered to Luvia as they walked away from the last group. She gestured a servant carrying drinks over and snatched another glass for herself. The dry taste was just the thing she needed to wipe the sickening false sweetness from her mouth.

”No appreciation for the creme de la creme?” 

”None.”

”Oh my, how brazen of you…” Luvia said, looking quite sly. ”I must admit, I despise every single one of them.”

Rin giggled. It was nice to have something to agree on. She looked at Luvia - for the first time of that evening she really looked at her – and felt the uncanny calm and relaxation that had fallen between them. It coudn't have been too long at all, maybe an hour, but it was the first hour she'd spent with Luvia that had not degenerated into a punching contest. 

”So, how did you wind up here tonight?” Rin asked.

”By obligation.”

”Just like me.” 

”You could say so. It is one of the disagreeable aspects of nobility, but I must show myself at events like this for the sake of the family retainers. At times I get to stake my claim on the more interesting debutantes.”

Rin felt like the floor had just shifted. She took a sip of her drink to buy herself a moment of time and Luvia did the same. Rin watched as Luvia raised her glass to her lips, pouring the fine wine gently over her tongue. A single drop slipped past those lips that looked so soft and inviting, nestling down halfway to Luvia's chin.

”Nn!” Luvia lowered her glass. She brushed the drop away with the tip of her finger and brought it to her lips. 

Rin wondered if the temperature in the room had just risen by a few degrees. That kind of coquetry really wasn't fit for a lady of high standing. Sure, she's thought what it would feel like and it's only natural that she's done so. When you see a delicious treat, you wonder what it'd taste like. A comfy seat makes you wonder what it would feel like to sink into it. Luviagelita Edeltfelt and what it'd be like to f- 

”Is something wrong, Tohsaka Rin?”

”Not at all.” Rin shook her head to clear her thoughts.

”You were staring. Is there something wrong with my hair?” Luvia touched one of her ringlets.

”It's the same it's always been.”

”And what is that supposed to mean?”

”Nothing at all.” Rin smiled like a buffoon after letting the sarcasm drip from her tongue.

”Why, you-” Luvia went speechless from the insult, clearly hurt.

Rin felt a pang of guilt. She'd meant to playfully tease, not insult. It had happened again: the stone had crashed through the window. The moment they didn't have something keeping their behaviour in check, their communication fell from something fit for high society down to schoolyard fare. Rin's feeling of guilt soon turned into anger as Luvia fired back with a full broadside.

”Had you shown any tact in your preparation for tonight you would have reconsidered your choice of dress.” Luvia pulled her shoulders back and folded her arms underneath her chest. ”Perhaps a bit of padding in the more lacking areas may have helped. It is not unheard of. Many young ladies with limitations like yours resort to such means.”

That did it. Smiling all the way through the act, Rin 'fumbled' a step, losing her balance forwards in a way that looked convincing enough for any bystander. Not to Luvia though, and that made her angry reaction all the more sweet as the wine splashed against her dress. 

”You undignified ingrate of a monkey, what have you done?”

”Oh dear, it seems I lost my balance with no blobs of lard on my chest to hold me down.”

Luvia was about to retort, but held her tongue as a nearby servant noticed the accident and rushed in, nervously exclaiming that she would get a towel.

”I'm so sorry, these shoes have me out of balance tonight,” Rin said, looking almost suspiciously innocent.

”It is nothing at all, a harmless accident,” Luvia said, giving Rin a look that told the truth about that statement.

”Please, there is a bathroom just around the corner where you can see to it,” the servant said.

”Thank you, I will.”

”I'll help her.”

”That is kind of you, but I can manage myself.”

”Please, I'm responsible.” Rin put her hand on Luvia's shoulder as condescendingly as she could. The blonde didn't protest until Rin had lead her well out of the serving girl's sight into the bathroom.

”Are you here to gloat?” Luvia snapped at Rin. ”Insults should be enough, but you had to ruin my dress as well!”

”I didn't mean it that way!”

”Really?” Luvia smashed the towel on the bathroom counter and turned around. ”What was it that you were trying to accomplish by insulting me?”

”It wasn't an insult! I was… I was trying tease you, but you can't take a joke!”

”A joke?! You mocking my hair and spilling champagne on me is your idea of a joke?”

By the standards of what counted as polite behaviour between the two, Rin considered it to be one. Just short of the line, their understanding had fallen through the way it always did and now, more than ever, Rin was furious because of the fact. Furious at Luvia for not seeing how it was and ruining that moment of rapprochement with her stupidity. But, there is a certain line where jealousy, anger and more affectionate feelings start to blend together, merging into an unholy mess, and Rin felt a surplus of all three looking at Luvia, a young lady who was gorgeous, insufferable and relatable in equal measure. It seemed that no amount of words could ever get them five minutes of respite from the war they fought. 

Rin, ever the quick-thinking improviser, realized that the solution wasn't to be found with words. Besides, talk is nice and all, but sometimes it gets in the way. Much like the unrounded corner of the bathroom counter did when Rin pressed Luvia against it.

”What the-” Luvia's voice broke as Rin reached in for the kiss. 

There was nowhere for the blonde to go as her eyes widened and Rin's lips reached hers. It was sloppy, one-sided at first, and really not the kind of kiss you'd put on the cover of a novel that had pretensions of being stocked in the romance section. There was enough ass in Rin's hand to put it firmly in the shelf for erotica. Rin slid her hand upwards on the back of Luvia's neck, letting her fingertips brush in between the curls of golden-blonde hair. 

”Mmh, hey, not the neck!”

”Shut up or I will bite.”

”Ah, don't-” Rin fumbled backwards under Luvia's embrace. That earlier excuse about the shoes being unwieldy had a bit of truth to it, and her hand reached behind her as she felt herself losing her balance backwards. By chace, or the work some goddess with an interest in what was going on, her hand fell squarely on the door handle. Having a number of other things on her mind, Rin didn't note that fact; she rested herself against what she thought was a wall and promptly fell through it, crashing down to the hallway floor, almost dragging Luvia with her as she fell.

”Ow! Did you just-”

”I did not do a thing, you clumsy oaf! You fell on the door handle.”

”That's only because-”

A serving girl swooped down on the spot like an attentive vulture. Rin noticed she was the one who had been handing out drinks before. ”May I help? Is there something that I...” The girl said, losing her voice as she stared at Rin. 

”No, no, nothing at all,” Rin said, pushing herself up from the floor. She fixed her dress as she best could, dusting it off. ”I must have had a glass too many to drink. Ehehe...” 

”A-ah, yes. I'll leave you two alone.” The servant turned and strided away before Rin had a chance to open her mouth. You two? Was something wrong? She couldn't have possibly seen anything, could she? 

”I… I…” Rin's mind drew one blank after another. The bump from the all had brought her out of the moment and back into reality. She stared at Luvia, feeling warm just from the sight, wondering if she'd just hallucinated the last few moments behind the door. Luvia stared back at her, looking to be in even more of a stupor than Rin. 

”I think I forgot my purse,” Rin said, deciding that it was time to bail, fast, before the situation got completely out of hand – or into her hands. Besides, they couldn't keep on going here. Maybe they could slip off and-

No, no, no. You can't just grab her by the ass and march off into the bushes with her, Rin. Run before you say and do something really stupid. 

”I will get it,” Luvia said and went to get the purse while Rin stood paralysed in her thoughts. A sight in the distance near the main entrance snapped her out of her trance. Lord El-Melloi. It was time to run. 

”Thanks.” Rin took the purse from Luvia without a look in her direction and hurried away as quickly as her excited feet let her.

She caught up to Lord El-Melloi in short order, giving the man an earful before he even turned to acknowledge his student. ”What the hell were you thinking, leaving me alone like that?”

”I thought you would manage a few hours by yourself. It seems you have-” Lord El-Melloi's jaw stopped to hang open as he turned to look at Rin.

”What?” Rin snapped at him.

”There is, ahem, something on your face.”

Rin reached for the pocket mirror she kept in her tiny purse. ”What do you mean there's-” She froze as she flicked the cover open. It looked like a child had used lipstick to treat her face as a coloring book, drawing suggestive marks on her cheeks, lips and even neck. She tore a handkerchief from a pack in the purse and took to scrubbing her face clean of the marks, the rest of the make-up be damned. 

”I hope you didn't start a scandal.”

”Not a word.” Rin tossed the rag away and checked herself in the mirror again. Not a face to go to an interview with, but at least she didn't look like a sexually abused clown. Rin snapped the mirror shut and slipped it back into the purse. Her finger brushed against something she didn't remember placing in there, and she pulled it out. It was a piece of paper, folded in two.

Tomorrow evening, Hotel Lily, room 157.  
Be discrete. 

”Cigarette?” 

She took the cigarette and snatched the zippo from his hand, lighting it herself. Let him think whatever the hell he wants. It's not like the truth is any more dignified.

-

Discrete? What the hell did that mean? Then the image of herself clumsily smashing her lips against on Luvia jumped in front of her mind's eye and, with an ashamed flinch, Rin admitted Luvia had a reason to suggest that to her.

Rin's knuckles hovered over the hotel room door. What could she possibly say? No matter how this mess would turn out, she would at least have to tell Luvia in person. After her episode last night she'd have to be courteous enough to explain herself in person, and once she knocked, there would be no hesitation at all, no wandering of the gaze and she would keep her hands to herself. She had even dispensed with her earlier idea of wearing the dress from yesterday, and only wore her red shirt with a skirt. Had it not been for the pantyhose, the hem would've felt far too short. But what if Luvia wouldn't let her go before she'd sample the goods? Well, she'd of course politely turn Luvia down – before having a taste, that is. 

She knocked twice, her nervousness stopping the third, and pushed down on the handle. She stepped into the room. Damn what a dress, Rin thought. Blue, and form-fitting enough to leave the imagination free to think of things to do. Had she actually expected that the blonde would somehow become any less gorgeous overnight? The room, though, was smaller than she'd expected. Not a suite by any means, but all the necessities appeared to be in place. A tub of ice for a bottle of drink, one large bed. 

No, there was no need for that, Rin reminded herself. The bed was unnecessary. You might as well do it in… uh… not do it at all and need no bed, yeah. That's what she'd meant. 

”Champagne?”

”No thanks.” Rin pulled a chair for herself and sat down, not letting the blonde out of her sight for a moment. ”Um, about last night...”

”It can wait,” Luvia said and let go of the bottle. She strolled over to Rin, swaying her hips just a tiny bit as she went. 

”No, I need to-” Rin forgot what she needed to say the moment Luvia's lips touched hers. The blonde pulled back from the light kiss, taking Rin's hands in hers, and smiled at Rin with the happiest smile Rin had ever seen on her. 

”Uh, I...” What had she come here to do again? The details seemed to elude Rin as her mind was busy trying to process the transformation that Luvia seemed to have gone through overnight. Rin began to understand the gravity of her mistake yesterday. Not only had she made a fool of herself, but she had also done away with Luvia's sanity.

”Please, sit down.” Luvia gestured towards the bed.

Rin obeyed without a thought. ”I kind of… got carried away with myself yesterday. Had a glass too many to drink, that's all.”

”Rin, you had a grand total of a glass and a half. That's not enough to start getting any ideas you did not already have.”

”Yes, but-” Rin was interrupted as Luvia sat in her lap. The cloth of the dress chafed against Rin's pantyhosed legs, and Rin became very aware of the firm feeling against her thigh. 

”But?” Luvia planted her arms on Rin's shoulders. 

No, Rin, you can't touch it, Rin thought and stopped her hands from doing the obvious thing in a familiar repetition of yesterday. It took turning her head away for her to be able to look somewhere that didn't get her blood flowing. It was nice that Luvia wasn't trying to rub her nobility in her face, but Rin had a disctinct feeling that Luvia would want to rub something else in her face before they were through.

”I didn't even think you'd be there.” Rin said, feeling for once confident in her own words. That really hadn't been the case.

”What a wonderful coincidence that I was.”

Rin tried to gather the remnants of her self-control. ”Uh… Luvia, I...”

”Hmm?”

”I think I should get going.” She said, nervously glancing at Luvia's eyes once for politeness' sake, trying to act like she didn't have the blonde sitting on her lap.

”Really?”

”Yep.”

”Do let go of my ass before you do.”

”I'm not… excuse me.” 

”No harm done. You were not so sparing with your affections last night.”

Images of last night's clumsy groping and sloppy kisses flooded Rin's mind. ”I'm sorry I-”

”Rin, before you go...” Luvia leaned forwards. Cloth rustled against cloth, and a hand slid up the outside of Rin's thigh, the touch so light that Rin had to check if it was actually there and not just a trick of her wishful imagination. 

Rin fought a losing battle for the control of her eyes against the cleavage below. ”Go?” Oh, right, she was supposed to be going. Crap. She really wasn't putting on a convincing show of not wanting to fuck.

”No?” Luvia asked.

Yes, yes, yes, but it would be smarter not to. Fooling around with a sworn enemy of your family was never a good idea, but what to do when that same rival was nudged against you with a thin layer of cloth keeping her skin from touching yours? Common sense was quiet on the topic of big, perky, stonking great titties waiting for your touch. 

Maybe the solution to that issue was too obvious to be mentioned. Maybe it would all go to hell in a handbasket. That was all maybes, and maybes weren't worth a thing compared to the certainty with which Rin knew how she would never live it down if she didn't at least see whether they were as wonderful to snuggle against as they looked. She would be doing Luvia a selfless favour, that's all.

The faint sigh that Luvia made at the touch sounded like Rin had just done her one, for sure.

”Rin...”

No more words needed to be said. Luvia leaned in close, meeting Rin halfway in a moment of perfect understanding. With none of the hurry of last night on their minds, they put their thoughts, wants, and desires into that long kiss, and they both understood what the other meant.

Rin pulled herself back from the kiss and gave Luvia a curt nod. With a sly look in her eyes, Luvia slipped her fingers inside Rin's shirt. With another kiss Rin told the blonde how much she wanted the shirt gone, pulling back only when Luvia's hands lifted the shirt over Rin's head. Though Rin's tits might have been small, that didn't stop them from being sensitive – or tasty, as Luvia's eager attention showed. 

A delicate touch between her thighs made Rin startle. She looked into Luvia's eyes, and without a word the blonde headed downwards. Rin slipped her hands into her pantyhose, desperate to remove all cloth between her and Luvia's tongue, but the blonde was quicker. Even through the twin layers of cloth, she felt Luvia's tongue tease her mound. It was so dirty to be licked like that – dirty and exciting. 

Hearing the first tentative moans leave Rin's lips, Luvia lifted Rin's legs upwards to peel the underwear away. She lifted the lingerie away just enough to expose the pussy underneath and dove in with fervor that made Rin squeal. Those excited squeals turned into longer and longer moans as Luvia taught Rin what the touch of lips and tongue could make a girl feel. Rin felt her mind spin from the sensation – she had only ever used her fingers on herself. 

Luvia was on her, holding her hips in place and her feet wiggled up in the air. Luvia only used her lips now, but with those lips she held Rin captive. Rin felt her pulse thunder in her ears and her own breaths quicken. The coiling heat under her navel burned, spinning with gathering momentum. Luvia sucked on Rin's clit for a short moment, letting go and then sucking on it again, like tiny nibbles, never letting Rin get used to the intense feeling.

”Mmmmhhmm...”

The humming sensation struck Rin's core and made her feet twitch. ”Aaahaah!”

”Mmhmhmhm...”

”Luvia I'm-” Rin came before she could finish her sentence, lightly, with a quiet gasp and a few twitches of her sprawled legs. It was a tiny orgasm, yet it mattered to her all the world when she raised her tired head to look upon the one between her thighs who had coaxed it out of her body. It had to be a dream. A succubus had taken the form she secretly desired and come to take gobble up her soul's energy one tender release at a time. The look in those eyes couldn't belong to a human.

Rin burrowed into Luvia lap and nuzzled herself against the blonde's chest. It was like cuddling against a cloud made of happiness and warmth. She kissed those wonderful breasts with all the jealousy she had for them, and even nibbled gently on one nipple as Luvia held Rin's gaze. The blonde let out a gentle whimper and pulled Rin into a reconcilatory kiss.

Luvia reclined herself against the end of the bed, spreading her thighs as Rin's caressing hands went lower and lower. Their kiss grew more and more intense as Rin's hand rested itself on Luvia's mound. Luvia grabbed the back of Rin's neck, invading Rin's mouth with her tongue to urge Rin's probing fingers deeper. The blonde moaned as Rin took the hint and let her fingers poke into the blonde. 

Probing Luvia's folds with her delicate fingers, Rin pulled back and went downwards on Luvia, marking her way with kisses and timid licks. The tiny patch of hair brushed against her chin as she reached what she sought. It looked kind of nice, actually, and smelled just a bit. Not much at all, but enough to intrigue.

She looked up at Luvia and their gazes met. Rin felt a warmth on her cheeks. It was an odd thing to be down there, sort of being looked down upon, but at the same time she had her dear rival pinned down for the count. One, two, and a long, affectionate three. That was as far as she bothered to count, but if the satisfied moans Luvia let out were anything to go by, the blonde didn't mind if Rin didn't. 

Luvia's taste was on Rin's tongue. The smell flared up her nose with delight, her fingers tingled with the softness of the skin, and the quiet moans coaxed her on. She gave the nub one last lengthy lick from the flat of her tongue all the way down to the tip and lifted her face up to give her fingers some room. She pushed two of her fingers into Luvia's pussy, curling them just slightly. With a sense of rhytm she'd perfected on many a lonely night, she began to pump her fingers against the elusive spot just past the entrance. 

Rin swelled up with pride as she saw Luvia's back arch. Then came the pleading for more, and finally the death threats should she stop. Rin listened through it all, not relenting, and as the unmistakeable cry of an orgasm cried out from Luvia's lips, Rin pressed her mouth against the blonde's mound. 

Finally lifting herself up, Rin couldn't help but giggle and much to her surprise, Luvia joined in on the laughter. The blonde put her hand on Rin's cheek, coaxing her into another light kiss. As Rin's kissing grew bolder, Luvia pulled herself back and placed her finger on Rin's lips. 

”Just a moment, Rin. I have something for you.” Luvia slid her hand underneath a pillow and retrieved a tiny ornate case. Inside it, set on tiny pillows like two pieces of jewelry, sat what Rin thought to be jewels cut smooth as glass, blue and elliptical. 

”What is it?” Rin asked. 

”A toy of sorts. Take one.”

The jewel glowed between her fingers. It had a slight transparency to it. ”It looks expensive for something that you use to have sex.”

”Some things you do not spare money on, Rin,” Luvia said, taking the other piece in her hand. She lifted it up to her lips and gave it a soft kiss.

The jewel between Rin's fingers twitched to life. ”Ah!” She dropped it down to the sheets where it remained, motionless. ”That's… what is it doing?”

”Take it in your hand,” Luvia urged Rin and as she did so, Luvia brought hers closer to the one Rin gripped nervously in closed fist. 

Rin opened her fist as she felt the jewel resonate. She gawked at it as it vibrated harder and harder, almost sensing the nearness of its twin. ”Magecraft? That's impressive, but what do we do with them?”

”I had not thought you so naive,” Luvia said and lifted her to her mouth and gave it a sloppy, wet lick. She then took the glistening piece and, under Rin's eyes, slipped the piece into her pussy.

Of course. Rin felt like smashing herself on the forehead with the jewel for her lack of imagination. What else did humans ever do with the things they invented? She plopped the piece into her mouth, took it out, and, with a bit of nudging, slipped it inside just the way Luvia had. The damn thing was powerful all right. 

”Wonderful, is it not?” Luvia looked at her with a beaming smile, the muscles of her body tensing up as the powerful little jewel made breathing that much harder. 

”Haahh…. I think I need to get one of these things.” Rin groaned as the powerful little jewel worked on her. 

”Earn one, Rin.” 

”Huh?” Rin watched as Luvia took her ankle and pulled their bodies closer on the bed, until their legs scissored against each other. 

Rin put two and two together. Like the healthy girl that she was, she'd been taught a thing or two by her favorite pillow, but having their bodies touch in such a way made her face burn up with humiliation. Why was being connected like this so much more embarassing than the eager licking she had just done? She sought for an answer in Luvia's eyes, finding none. There was only happiness in Luvia's eyes; a bonding warmth and something more: a glint of mischief. Rin knew for certain that the blonde could see right through her and Luvia confirmed that by grinding herself against Rin. 

Rin shivered with pleasure, turning her head away. The jewel inside of her trembled with the closeness of its twin and burned her insides like a white-hot spark. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, moaning from the bottom of her stomach and moving her hips as much as she could under the overwhelming pleasure.

Not even in her dreams had she thought of rutting with another girl like this. It had all been so nice and tidy, not sweaty, messy and so shamelessly loud. She'd fantasized of the touch of fingers on skin, light kisses on the lips and a caressing tongue that would set her to heights of pleasure. Those had been but a taste of more to come, and here she was, gripping Luvia's thigh with enough force to hurt just right, working her hips until her muscles burned from the exertion, with the air thick with the smell of fucking. She loved every moment that it lasted.

Rin came before Luvia did, gripping into the sheets with her hands and pushing her cheek against the bed. Luvia lasted a few hurried breaths longer and held onto Rin's leg as she came. Quietly, with her body spent, she fell backwards like a broken pillar. 

They laid there, listening the sounds of their panting, wondering what the hell had just happened. The heat slowly leaving her body, Rin noticed the sticky sensation on her groin, feeling the hair that had matted against her, the scratches on her legs. Unbelievable. She held her tiny hands up and brushed a short hair away from her lip – a hair that was far too blonde to be one of her own. Slowly she pushed herself up from the bed and glanced at Luvia. The blonde had laid herself back on the bed, looking unconcerned with the marks of kisses and fingernails on her skin.

Luvia giggled as Rin met her gaze. ”Ready to leave now, Tohsaka Rin?” 

Rin looked at the door and the mess of cloth strewn about. ”Forget it,” she said and fell down on her stomach, sliding on top of Luvia. ”Is there a bath in here?”

”Of course.”

”Will it fit two?” 

”Possibly.”

”I think we'll manage.” Rin said, and gave Luvia's breasts a loving kiss each.


End file.
